


What to expect when your estranged daughter is expecting

by ForgetSpecifics



Series: dial 555-BEES and recieve a short story for the low low price of my gay heart [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Family, Feels I guess, Humour, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, also a baby is there, cute bumbleby babby, first smut attempt I guess, frustrated raven, has some nsfw content, just a lil, sassy blek, sexually frustrated yang, sick burns of the wit, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetSpecifics/pseuds/ForgetSpecifics
Summary: “Even though I was worried that everything that happened to me made me incapable, or would make me screw it up, it didn’t matter once I imagined having a kid that’s half me and half Blake. I mean, I’d take one that was all Blake, but she kind of insisted we go halfers."Prompt: After Yang and Blake's child is born, Raven stops by wanting to get to know Yang, not knowing about the pregnancy at all. She now has to deal with awkward Grandma duties.Indirect sequel to 'because I've lost control of my life'





	What to expect when your estranged daughter is expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatguywhowrites2098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywhowrites2098/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr, sent by Indianaj2098 (pretty sure I gifted it to the right person on here but just pray I did in case my memory is bad)
> 
> I rly like this, I know it's mine, but I like it, okay?
> 
> hope there's enough awkward for you all I sprinkled in some sexy stuff for good measure (I figured it was okay since I didn't get told not to lmao).
> 
> Count this as an indirect sequel to 'because I've lost control of my life' because I wrote it to be that way

“Hello,” the woman at their front door paused, crimson eyes flitting around to focus on anything but her own, “Blake?” She said, sounding quite unsure if the name fit the woman watching her with an admittedly intimidating deadpan.

“Yes? May I help you?” She sounded uninterested, but Blake Belladonna was _entirely_ intrigued as to why her wife’s creepy birthmother was showing up unannounced at their house. She had also decided to show slight decency and offer help – as opposed to slamming the door shut – since Yang had insisted that despite of all her shortcomings, Raven Branwen was still a part of her life.

She supposed she wasn’t that much different in those shortcomings, in some ways, which would make her a hypocrite to be so judgemental of the woman. Still, she didn’t much like her.

At least she had gotten her name right.

“I- I would like to speak to Yang.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand.

It was still rewarding to see how awkward and uncomfortable the bandit queen seemed, as she squirmed in her boots, when Blake offered her smug smile that was all too fake.

“Yang is currently occupied,” Blake was vague, enjoying this all too much. It was as if Raven had no idea she would be impeded by anyone else when coming out of the blue to visit her daughter, especially Blake.

Raven’s expression became a tad more composed. “I am prepared to wait until she is available.”

“Are you prepared to wait until she is _willing_?”

The composure was then lost once again. Raven had not been expecting to deal with such difficulties right off the bat.

“If you are done antagonising me, I would prefer that you swallow whatever sense of superiority you have and remove yourself from my family business,” she was all but growling now.

She should have known better than to growl at a Faunus.

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” Blake drawled, savouring the way Raven’s eyes narrowed. “After all,” Blake showed off her ring finger, “I am your daughter-in-law.”

Under the pressure of intense loss of leverage, Raven crossed her arms childishly. Blake had seen Ruby do the same thing before – it must have been something Summer Rose had done frequently, enough to have it adopted by her teammate. “Nobody tells me anything anymore.”

That was a lame excuse, in Blake’s opinion. Very lame. Her eyes rolled, unimpressed. “If you had made the attempt to listen when anyone _tried_ to tell you, you’d have saved yourself the embarrassment.”

She saw Raven’s eyes flare up like Yang’s (though that wasn’t technically possible), “The only embarrassment here,” and her arms uncrossed only to become ramrod straight at her sides, “is that my daughter married such a-”

“Blaaaaaaaake!”

Yang’s tell-tale wail served as a perfect interruption to what was, no doubt, the beginning of an all-out fist fight.

Blake did not turn for her beloved wife’s approach. No, she wanted to _enjoy_ this _._ The doorbell had rung earlier when the two of them were dealing with a…slight mess, and she had taken the liberty of guilt-tripping Yang into finishing the task while she attended to their visitor.

Now, as Yang came down the hall to the entry-way, Blake’s ears picked up many adorable utterances that Raven surely did not.

Yang whined again. “Take this little monster away from me! I can’t believe you left me to deal with that alone! I’ve never seen so much...”

As the blonde turned the corner, she finally saw who was at the door, and lost track of her complaint. Yet, her reaction satisfactorily ended it, while also summing up the situation nicely. “…shit.”

Raven had definitely not expected a _child_. Of all the things she _was_ expecting today, this was most certainly _not_ one of them.

A noise of cheeky laughter followed Yang’s curse. Small hands and feet clung and kicked blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Raven balked. “Is that _your_ baby?”

The triangular tufts on top of the baby’s head twitched at the sudden incline in her tone of voice. Little golden ears, a stark opposite of her Faunus mother’s in colour and size. A mix-match of the two women that had created her.

“Yes, she is _our_ baby, last time I checked.” Blake took a step back to converge with Yang, whose free hand found her own in record time.

“ _Obviously_!” Raven hissed. “I meant…which one of you?” She left her sentence unfinished, but gestured between them, implying her full question.

“Yang was a little apprehensive to carry,” Blake scowled, _“if_ you can imagine.”

Raven scowled right back. “Can you go one second without sassing me, you sly little-”

“Raven,” Yang warned lowly, not taking kindly to her mother’s ire. It effectively shut the older woman up, and Yang transferred the baby to Blake’s waiting arms. “Why are you here? _How_?”

“Your uncle was _kind_ enough to pass on your address,” Raven sarcastically complimented her brother. “However, he _failed_ to mention important details, such as a rude spouse and a tiny person.”

There was an amused _hmm_. “Remind me to thank him,” Blake said thoughtfully. She would have been angry with the dusty old crow for letting Raven barge in on them, if it wasn’t for the fact that she had been able to unleash every witty retort she had at her.

Though upset, Yang kept her voice down and level as to not upset the baby. “Why _now_? I tried contacting you a million times, even _after_ all that shit with Salem went down, and now you just get to _choose_ when you want to be my mother?”

There was no way to argue with the blonde, and Raven knew it. “I’m sorry, Yang.”

“Are you?” There was pain behind lilac eyes, but at least they had not shifted to the Branwen red.

“I would not be here, let alone after such disrespect from her,” an accusatory finger pointed at Blake, “if I wasn’t.”

The Faunus woman did not falter. “I can’t show you respect, if I have none for you.”

Her unbending will as well as her cleverness was grating on Raven’s nerves. It was the metaphorical straw that broke the metaphorical camel’s back, because now Raven displayed clear rage.

Yet, Blake still did not back down. “I have stood where you are standing right now. I’ve let Yang down before, left her in a time of need. I even had the foreknowledge that you’d abandoned her, and I _still_ made the same mistake. We struggled, we fought, but, I earned my way back into Yang’s heart. I had to better myself to get there, and sometimes I still wonder what I did to deserve her love.” Yang’s hand tightly squeezed Blake’s, a silent message; _you deserve the world_. She’d told her that before. “So, let me give you some advice. It is not, and will not, be that easy for you to walk back into her life. You’re going to have to work a lot harder than I _ever_ did.”

It appeared that Raven had listened to Blake’s words, but she did not respond. Blake didn’t _want_ a response. She had done enough, said her opinion. She sighed, leaning to whisper in Yang’s ear – something Raven did not catch despite her best attempts. Cupping her face and giving Yang a brief kiss, the younger raven-haired woman then disappeared along with the gaggling child further into the house.

A few moments of silence followed Blake’s exit. Finally, Raven found her voice, and it was displeased. “Do you always allow other people talk for you?”

Yang shrugged noncommittally. “I’d say that was pretty decent advice.”

“It is weak to not be able to stand up for yourself! You do not understand-”

“No, _you_ don’t understand!”

Two pairs of red, frustrated eyes stared each other down. Raven finally saw Yang’s internal flame, and it was as bright as ever.

“Weakness is pushing away people that love and care for you because you’re too _proud_ to accept it. I’m not weak for letting someone try and protect me. Blake understands me completely, more than you ever have, and you won’t take that away from her. Do you get that?”

It was best not to argue. The whole point of Raven coming here was to reconcile, or try to begin the process; disagreeing or insulting Yang’s wife was not likely to do her any favours.

“I do.”

“And you will never be the mother I wanted, and you won’t ever be Summer Rose,” Yang inhaled deeply. She was okay. She’d gotten over this a long time ago. “But if you’re willing to try and be a part of my life, a part of this family, I won’t turn you down.”

“I will not fail you again,” Raven said with conviction.

They shared an intense staring contest, neither blinking first. Apparently, Raven’s words were acceptable enough for Yang to eventually relent.

Her tone changed, to one of curiosity. “Do you know how to take care of a two-month-old?”

Again, not something Raven had been expecting. Was she asking her to…babysit?

“Excuse me?”

Yang shrugged again, not committing fully to her sarcasm. “I’m just wondering, since it’s not like you took care of _me_ for very long.”

The blonde then turned to walk into the small lounge room, expecting her mother to follow.

Not to be defeated, Raven entered the house, closing the door behind her. She did not intend to be useless. “I am capable of managing a helpless child.”

“Would you like to prove that to me?” Yang asked, taking a few baby toys that were scattered around and placing them near the thick, pillowy baby blanket that sat on the floor.

“Right…now?” Being useful was easier said than done. Raven was taken aback at Yang’s forwardness, though she should have known better than to sound like she was up for a challenge.

“Blake?” Yang called, a pleased smirk settling into her features.

Blake re-emerged; as if she was hiding just around the corner like she used to hide in the shadows, bringing along their baby girl tucked under her chin.

“How does Grandma Raven sound to you?” Yang didn’t even bother looking at her wife and daughter, content to take in the baffled expression on her own mother’s face. She was pretty sure Blake would be the epitome of indifferent, anyway.

“Sounds perfect, Yang.”

Yang was forever thankful that Blake would trust her without question. She would _most_ of the time, anyway.

The sudden urge Yang had to outright leave the house was creeping up on her. She knew she shouldn’t, no, couldn’t leave…but now she’d welcomed Raven into her home and her family, she felt uneasy. “Ya know,” she laughed, hoping Blake would not catch the anxious undertones of her voice. “I could really use a shower after touching all that baby doo-doo.”

Before anybody could protest, she had escaped the tension and left Blake to deal with it. But, there was a fat chance in hell that she had not felt the nervous energy that had radiated off of her. A plan quickly came to fruition in her ever-present mind.

“And I could really use some relaxation after such a confronting afternoon,” Blake pointedly gazed at the older woman.

Raven caught onto what was about to happen. She would not let that woman throw her into the deep end and drown her. “Hang on just a minute!”

But it was too late to wait, for the Faunus youngling was being dropped into her unwilling arms. She made a sweet noise of wonder that most definitely did not melt her cold uncaring heart.

“Raven, meet Xanthe,” Blake placed a kiss on the baby – Xanthe’s – head. “I just fed her before you arrived. She should be ready to take a nap now.”

That was evident by the drooping eyelids over dark olive coloured eyes. Raven wondered _why_ she had green eyes for a brief moment, before noticing the retreating form of Blake.

“Wait, I didn’t- where are you going?” Raven asked, bewildered that she was being trusted so shortly after all she had – or hadn’t – done.

“To take a shower,” Blake flashed her a brief smirk, all teeth, before leaving Raven and Xanthe entirely alone.

It took a second for the words to sink in for Raven.

“I did not need that mental image.”

* * *

Blake entered their en-suite to quite literally be engulfed in steam. She liked warmth, but even Yang took showers that were much too scalding for her tastes.

“Blake?” Yang asked from behind steam, water, and the shower door. Her silhouette was visible, but the steam and fog did leave a view to be desired. The one thing that Yang would not compromise on in their house-hunting was a good bathroom, or the possibility to renovate one. The shower was state of the art with numerous confusing jets, sprays, and settings Blake had never bothered to even attempt to understand.

“I left Raven her first babysitting task,” the dark-haired woman explained her presence, after the long unrelated thought process about their shower.

“Seriously? You’re just handing our kid over to the worst mom ever?” Yang didn’t sound worried, but sceptical.

“She’ll be fine,” Blake said, referring to Raven. Xanthe wouldn’t know any different, and she was an absolute dream to take care of when she was sleepy. “Xan can take her nap and your mom can watch her,” she began to silently slip off her own outfit. “We can trust her with something that simple.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Besides,” Blake interrupted any arguments that Yang might have been able to come up with (there were no logical ones), “now I can spend a little time with you. I doubt you’re actually bathing,” she teased. They were adults, and Yang always had maintained that she would be fine with dealing with her mother. “Did you just come here to be moody?”

Cat ears caught a sigh that sounded a lot like a silent admission before Yang replied. “You know showers help me think.”

“You didn’t really answer my question, Yang,” a sing-song voice said, trying to cover up her sneaky plan to invade a certain someone’s _thinking time_. Blake knew for a fact that Yang would _over_ think every time she took a shower the same way she was currently, and she was not about to let that happen - and she knew a sure-fire way to do it.

After stripping, and successfully opening the shower door and stepping onto the tiled surface within, Blake closed it with stealth and snuck up behind her naked companion. “I could offer you an option B,” she said casually, earning a slight jump of surprise from Yang.

“Huh?” Was the confused answer; Yang having taken a second to discover that Blake was directly behind her and not on the other side of the glass. She _had_ married a ninja. Said ninja was already in front of her and pressing up against her before she could even grasp what was going on.

Pressing up against her, naked, in the shower? Blake only did that when- “Oh.” Yang was kind of ashamed that it took that long for her to realise. “Wait, really? Is that a good idea? You’ve only been recovering for two months.”

The doctor had said something about holding off on sex for a few months when Xanthe was born. Yang hadn’t heard _exactly_ what he said, she just took it as an extension of what she had already gotten used to. She was pretty sure if she had pushed out a person, she’d make doubly sure everything down there was in tip-top shape.

Blake appreciated the thoughtfulness of the question – Yang always paid close attention to her needs. Nonetheless, Yang had gotten the wrong idea. She let her hands wander to Yang’s chest to convey her message, “I wasn’t talking about me,” and took care to nip at the blonde’s pulse point. That always worked.

“But you offered me option B,” Yang managed to say before Blake’s advances had their intended effect; successfully cutting her sentence short. The brawler’s arms were clutching to her tightly, with little satisfied groans catching in her throat. Even the firm metal fingertips of the battle-worn black and yellow prosthetic arm were digging into her side, which was a sign of desperation – Yang usually spared Blake the full extent of her robotic limb’s powerful dexterity. Sometimes she wondered how it was more waterproof than her own natural Faunus ears.

Blake began to double her efforts; sometimes desperation was fuel to the fire, and Yang never believed her when she said that she didn’t mind a few bruises.

“Wait, wait.” The metal digits let up as Yang protested. “I thought the B stood for Blake, like, you were offering me…you.”

Amongst the spraying water and billowing steam, their impromptu intimacy came to a halt. There had been occasions that Yang had been unreceptive to Blake’s attempts over the years, but they were far and few between – and never when she was this stressed out.

“I was trying to make _you_ distracted, not the other way around,” Blake said in a way that she hoped came across as playful. Her concentration had been broken, after all.

“You say that like you’re not a distraction,” this time the only thing in Yang’s throat was a chuckle. It was paired with a smouldering leer and a husky comment. “You’re _the_ distraction.”

“I…don’t look at me like that,” Blake mumbled. She begged to differ. Yang was distracting her, and it was working. She should have put it in their marriage contract that there was to be no sneaky activity by anyone other than herself.

“You love it.”

“That’s the problem. You’ll make me lose my composure and then you’ll get me off instead of me getting you off.” Blake complained like she hadn’t already had her resolved weakened and dismantled. She could still put up a _bit_ of a fight.

“In my humble opinion, that doesn’t really constitute as a problem,” Yang was persisting, but she held back once Blake gently placed a slender finger to her lips.

“I want to do this for you,” the Faunus murmured, feeling the guilt from their physical distance during the pregnancy. “We had sex more times the first _week_ we were together than we did over the past eleven months. Because _I_ didn’t want to.”

It went unspoken that she’d kept count – and not only because she was certain Yang had, too. It had been so unlike them, and she was sure that they had lost just a little bit of the spark that used to burn so brightly.

Despite the ever-serious issue, Yang still snickered. “But back then we were horny teenagers, Blake. It was like I was dehydrated and the only thing I wanted to drink was _you_. We will never beat first week us. It’s kind of unfair to compare.”

Well aware that Yang was right, Blake countered uselessly, “We were _technically_ teenagers.”

There was also the small detail that they’d only officially gotten together after months of pining, furtive glances, and hopelessly shameless flirting – it wasn’t a rushed relationship, but it had progressed like wildfire in a dry summer. Much like how Yang herself burned hot, Blake was also quickly swept up in the heat of the moments they shared.

Blake felt Yang’s arms no longer holding on to her. No, they were just _holding_ her. Tenderly. It was nice – it was especially nice when lips tentatively brushed her own, Yang’s nose nudging her own in the process.

When Yang pulled away, her face was pensive. “These past eleven months, I saw the Blake that was trying to compensate for how she looked or how she felt. Trying so hard to just please _me_ , as if I resented you for being pregnant and feeling crappy because of it.”

Damp fur-lined ears drooped hearing the sad tone of her beloved’s voice, her own sounding much like a child caught stealing cookies – like Ruby caught stealing cookies. “You noticed that?”

“Of course I did. You were…different.”

Yang jumped to reassure her when amber eyes no longer met her own. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I always enjoyed myself! It sounds selfish, but I didn’t want to take what you were willing to give for granted. It took a while for me to figure out you weren’t quite yourself, anyway.”

“I just missed seeing the most vulnerable and honest version of you. I fell so madly in love when you showed me that part of you, Blake.” Yang’s mouth then took hers in an alarmingly disarming kiss, so different to the one a mere minute ago.

It was warm. Blake was warm. She was backed up against the cold tiled step that met just above the crook of her knees. That ledge had been another feature Yang insisted upon – and she had come to understand her insistence every time they met in this very place for activities that were less than productive.

Speaking of unproductive activities…

She barely registered Yang moving down her body, saliva joining the cascading streams of water trickling down her front. Hands tugged at her hips, urging her to sit as the blonde knelt before her.

Blake sighed a satisfied breath when Yang’s hands then cupped her ass in just the right way, bringing her towards a waiting mouth. “I missed the noises you make,” Yang said, “the outrageous things you say when I hit just the right spot…”

A string of expletives came from Blake, her head tilting back against the shower wall with a muted _thud_. The pain was dulled as Yang worked her with her tongue, well-practiced in its motions. Soon a finger joined the fray, finding no resistance. It effortlessly entered her, welcomed by Blake’s walls as if it were coming home after a long, _long_ vacation.

“Just try to keep it down,” Yang chuckled between lingering kisses. “Hopefully Raven got the baby to sleep.”

“Please don’t mention your mother when you’re going down on me.” Blake lifted her legs over Yang’s shoulders and linked them at the ankles, her thighs catching her prey between them.

There was a muffled apology that was promptly drowned out by restrained gasps of pleasure.

* * *

Raven Branwen was currently holding her granddaughter, mildly shocked that her daughter and her wife had the confidence to have a shower romp while she was within earshot. It was a small house.

“I didn’t sign up for this, kid,” she told said granddaughter, the adorable little girl looking up at her uninterestedly. That was surely inherited from the rude one.

“I suppose I should rock you to sleep,” she gently swayed her, Faunus ears fluttering as air rushed past them, “or find you some earplugs to drown out your mothers in the throes of passion.”

At least she was only two months old and would not remember this.

But it was a shame that Raven had a brilliant memory.

The child seemed to have no interest in resting anymore, her earlier drowsiness having vanished. Once again, the older woman found herself intrigued with green eyes. It made no sense…then again, Yang had purple eyes. That also made no sense.

It made sense that it made no sense.

While alone, Raven made best of her time to snoop. There were plenty of photographs littered around the room and adjoining hall. At the forefront, a small picture inscribed with _New friends!!!_ and a love heart. The formation of team RWBY, clearly; Ruby and Yang appearing a damn sight more excited than the two other girls. Yet, underneath the smaller smiles of the monochrome girls, there was happiness.

 _At least their team ended up better off than STRQ_ , she thought. _Xiao Longs have a thing for the dark and brooding, it seems._

Carrying on, Raven swept her gaze across all the other treasured moments. There were a few events she could pick out on conjecture, like the reuniting of friends after the fall of Beacon, the engagement, the wedding, the honeymoon…the first sonogram.

“That’s you, little one.”

Xanthe blew a raspberry.

“I had the same reaction to your blonde idiot of a mother.”

Her words were not said out of regret for Yang. They were out of regret for treating her own flesh and blood like they were nothing. She had walked many paths in life, and none of them had led to familial happiness.

This one, however, seemed to be panning out already.

“You know, when I found out I was pregnant, it was as if Remnant was crashing down on me. I was foolish to have let myself get into such a situation. Your grandfather was, and still is, a very charming man.

“But perhaps if I had been smarter, you would not even exist. Team RWBY would have never come to be and the world would have been destroyed. You are quite lucky.”

Xanthe yawned.

 _Note to self,_ Raven internally said, _world destruction is a boring topic to an infant._

It took no more than five minutes of retelling the abridged tale of Salem’s defeat to take Xanthe to the shores of the Sandman’s beach. She knelt carefully at the lip of the baby rug on the floor, laying the dozing Faunus down to rest.

At last, the baby had fallen asleep under her watch. It was of her understanding that had been the assigned task from Yang – even if it had been handed to her by Blake. They had enough faith in her to not kill their two-month-old baby that had likely been very expensive to bring into the world.

Perhaps she was in better standings than she had first assumed.

“I did it,” she whispered to Xanthe, more than herself. She had had no doubt of her abilities. The tiny Faunus ears swivelled towards her hushed voice, and she could not help but trail her fingertip along the wispy fur that sprouted from them. She had to admit, this baby was made from good genes.

Raven then retreated, not willing to wake the baby just because she had no self-control. She’d probably be murdered on the spot by the snarky mother if she was caught petting her cub.

Just her luck, Yang and Blake were standing in the hallway arch, watching on. How long had they been there?

“Going soft, ma?” Yang smirked.

“Oh, please.” She scoffed, trying to hide her surprise. Yang had called her _ma_. Not her first choice, but she supposed Summer held the title of _mom_.

“It’s not weak to love other people, you know,” Yang kissed her wife on the temple, flaunting her mushy opinions.

“After such an assault on my ears and my sanity, I have no doubt you were busy being _not-weak_ in the shower.” Raven used air quotes to reinforce her sarcasm. “Thank you, by the way, for leaving me with your child while you slacked off.”

“Hey, I worked pretty hard in there.”

Blake rolled her eyes, choosing to keep her agreeance silent. Beating her mother-in-law to the next word, she decided to move on to being civil. She couldn’t help it after watching the affection that Xanthe had seemed to bring out in Raven.

“Thank you, Raven. Would you like something to drink?”

The elder woman contemplated for a moment. “I would enjoy that.”

The three women left for the kitchen; Raven bringing up the rear in her lack of direction, and sat at the small table while the kettle boiled.

“I am curious,” Raven spoke up. “That baby is an odd sight to behold.”

The young parents looked offended.

“She is a perfect mix, apart from the eyes, of the both of you.”

Their offense subsided after the clarification.

Blake nodded. “The doctors said, as usual, she would have a higher chance of being a cat Faunus. But her eye colour was something we can’t figure out, to this day. They say it may change as she gets older, though.”

“Apparently odd eye colours run in the family, now,” Yang laughed. “Maybe she got the blue from dad’s genetics and the yellow from you, Blakey. Your parents both have the same eye colour.”

“That is not how eye colour is determined, Yang.”

“Worked for me,” she winked with her proof.

Pouring coffee for the Branwen women, and tea for herself, Blake settled into a comfortable silence. She didn’t actually care about genetics. She was more into the idea of how an environment could shape a growing person, anyway.

“I will be truthful with you both. I did not expect Yang to be married, or to be already starting a family. I’m quite sure you would agree that it is surprising, given my lack of stellar parenting.”

Blake and Yang shared a look at Raven’s blunt statement. They communicated, without a word. Raven was impressed that it was actually palpable; their connection.

Yang sighed, sipping her coffee. The answer was quite simple, really.

“Even though I was worried that everything that happened to me made me incapable, or would make me screw it up, it didn’t matter once I imagined having a kid that’s half me and half Blake. I mean, I’d take one that was _all_ Blake, but she kind of insisted we go halfers. If I could find myself after it all, still in love Blake, and loving the idea of spending the rest of our lives together…then I figured it’d be even better with a little bit more of her to fall in love with all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thought I would dip my toe into the smut pool in preparation for my future writings. Please let me know what you thought of that part in particular as well as the rest, lol, I felt a little cringe writing it. But it worked for me so I guess that's a good sign L M A O
> 
> if you can figure out the baby name choice I guess you win a prompt fill, just know I might not do it until after I finish such sights are bright and that's a long way away. I also haven't forgotten about my other prompt I promised (looks @ slut_for_roses_and_bees, *waves* sry don't kill me)


End file.
